crystal snow
by bezoar10
Summary: Sephiroth and Xemnas are trapped in a horrible sorm, they stay at a run down building. What sudden heat will they be forced to endure?


**_Clarification: If you like my story, comment it, so then I know to write more. Gosh, it isn't that hard… _**

The snow pounded down on his silver hair. He found this strange, but said nothing to his companion. But then, what had he come to expect after all he'd been through. Xemnas staged his death to escape from Sora's blade. Just like all the others. All except Axel, that stupid man got himself killed by trying to save the one who was enraged and planning to kill him. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Xemnas?" His companion asked. Xemnas turned and look to him,

"What? What is it?" He responded dryly.

"I'm cold." His face was nearing purple as the snow continued to fall.

"Come here, I'll warm you." Xemnas smiled and opened his arms. His companion rested against him and the pair fell to the snow covered ground.

"Xemnas?"

"Now what?" Xemnas rolled his eyes

"Thank you." He stated, "I know it won't mean much and you'll probably think I'm crazy…" He sighed, "But I think I love you."

Xemnas said nothing for a bit, "I….I think I love you too." He leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Sephiroth?" He asked.

"Ya?"

"I'm cold."

"Me too." He sighed and snuggled closer to Xemnas. All the sudden he felt strange for confessing his love. And he knew that Xemnas felt the same thing. Would this change their relationship? Of course it would. He began to think about what would happen. Would they become lovers and, he gulped, have sex? He smiled to himself. And knew Xemnas was thinking the same thing,

"I used to love the snow." Xemnas said after awhile…"

"But…now it seems almost a nuisance." Sephiroth finished. He pulled Xemnas' arms around him more tightly and shivered. "We should keep moving."

"I'd rather die in your arms." Xemnas laughed. Sephiroth joined in. He helped him up and they began walking. "How far do you think?"

"Another quarter of a mile." Sephiroth judged. "I can see it barely through the snow." He breathed his hot breath on his hands, trying to warm them.

"We're going to die."

"It's not that far."

"No, I could walk another eighteen miles before tiring, but with this snow. Even a quarter of a mile, how ever so small, seems to long."

"We'll stop."

"Where?"

"In about five minutes there's a building, an abandon apartment complex. We can stay there until morning." Sephiroth walked faster, trying to quicken the pace. Xemnas took notice and fallowed his example.

"Until the snow clears." Xemnas corrected him. Sephiroth didn't respond. They walked in silence until they reached the old building. "No way are you getting me in that building." He stated. It was old and crumbling, "I don't think the foundation will last through this snow."

"It'll last longer then you." Sephiroth smiled. Xemnas pushed him playfully. He aloud himself to be moved, not by Xemnas, but by the world around him. He fell back in the snow, bringing his new attraction with him. They kissed in the snow. Their sudden body heat warming each other.

Xemnas lifted himself, "I'm getting frost bite." He shivered and turned towards the door, "I guess it's you or death." He addressed the apartment building.

"Were you talking about me? Because if you were that isn't very nice." Sephiroth smiled and opened the door, "Ladies first."

"Jerk." Xemnas smiled and entered. He was almost swept off his feet by the sudden heat of the hallway. "Strange. I thought you said this place was abandoned…"  
"It is. The heat never shuts off, that's why I thought it would be a good place to stay during the snow storm." Sephiroth started climbing the stairs. "Heat rises genius." He answered before Xemnas could ask. He kicked open a large wooden door when he reached the top of the stairs.

"Ladies and gentlemen, come one, come all, to see the amazing arrogant bastard: drum roll please…Sephiroth!"

"How am I being arrogant?" He challenged

"Adjective: having or showing feelings of unwarranted importance out of overbearing pride" Xemnas smiled.

"Sorry, I don't read the dictionary."

"I do not; I'm just not an illiterate fool."

"So I can see." Sephiroth smiled and tackled Xemnas onto a mattress in the middle of the floor. He tore at his clothes until he found what he was looking for. His flesh.

Xemnas slipped off Sephiroth's clothes. More kindly then he was to him. Xemnas lowered himself and sucked on Sephiroth's member.

"Don't….please….gah…please." Sephiroth pleaded. He didn't want his lover to stop, he was more then pleased with Xemnas' display, but still he yearned for more. He had no idea what to do with his hands. He hadn't really thought about it until now. He had been clutching the mattress, but realized how strange that was. He considered placing them on Xemnas' shoulders. He hadn't realized that Xemnas had stopped.

All of the sudden Sephiroth felt a pain from behind. He whirled around and accidentally scratched Xemnas

"Now who's the bitch?" he smiled.

"I didn't say…" He moaned.

"You were thinking it."

Sephiroth said nothing, embarrassed about what he was actually thinking. He could tell Xemnas liked to take control that was a problem; they would be fighting over being the 'man'….Bothered by this Sephiroth moaned, to show he was still interested.

Sephiroth was pushed down by Xemnas. Problem. He shoved himself into Sephiroth's mouth. Problem. Sephiroth sucked on him, he took a hold of Sephiroth's shoulders and guided him. Problem. Sephiroth had had enough. He stopped.

"What, what's wrong?" Xemnas asked.

"I dunno, I'm kind of tired. I'm sorry, but the snow has knocked the sense out of me. I think we should get some sleep." He lied.

Without another word, both of them feel into a deep sleep, staying close together for extra body heat.

Xemnas woke first and was still angry for being shut down. He had said nothing to Sephiroth all morning. The snow hadn't stopped, but they decided to continue to trek though it.

"I hate the snow." Xemnas cried. Sephiroth said nothing, "How far?" He asked, hoping to hear his lover's voice.

"Maybe an hour if this continues."

"The weather?"

"No, your annoyance." Xemnas turned around to see if he was joking, he wasn't.

"Fine, be that way." Xemnas tried to walk faster to escape Sephiroth's view.

"You'll tier yourself out." He warned.

"I don't care." Xemnas' tears froze on his face.

Sephiroth saw Xemnas' body drop to the ground in a heap of black clothing, "Stupid." He sighed and went to pick Xemnas up. "How the hell do you expect me to drag you all the way back to the fucking castle?!" He screamed at Xemnas' body. He kicked at the snow. And soon was too tired to care. He lay down in the snow, "May I be triumphant even in death." Fretting for his life, but he just lay there, and soon fell asleep.

Hours paced as both clung onto life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Xemnas awoke first. Sephiroth was lying next to him. He rubbed the side of his face. No scratch. It was a dream.

Sephiroth awoke, "How far?"

"A quarter of a mile."

"I'm cold."

"Deal with it."


End file.
